


铭骁 ABO车

by JL0919



Category: Original Work, 铭骁
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JL0919/pseuds/JL0919
Kudos: 1





	铭骁 ABO车

陈铭X肖骁  
ABO梗  
车  
陈铭A肖骁O  
不知道ABO的查一下吧，我一下解释不清  
信息素:陈铭薄荷，肖骁水蜜桃  
最后，爱死少奶奶了！

从第二季时，陈铭便盯上了肖骁，他这种辩论方式可谓罕见了，还蛮……可爱？  
陈铭站在采访时的门外，投过窗子看着肖骁对着镜头说:“选陈铭一个是他真的很厉害，还有一个，就是为了侮辱他！当初不选我！”  
哦？侮辱我？陈铭的嘴角上扬出一丝笑，也只有他敢这么说吧……  
陈铭是个alpha，他喜欢肖骁好几个人知道，就是肖骁不知道。不过看肖骁泼辣，倔强的性格，不是alpha也是个beta，不知道会不会愿意……

肖骁现在觉得很不好，浑身热的厉害，嗓子哑的几乎说不出话。  
发情期提早了太久，没带抑制剂。  
早在三年前，他的发情期就开始紊乱，他也去看过医生，可得到的答复却是:“您身边可能出现了合适的alpha人选，导致了您的发情期混乱。”  
合适人选？肖骁觉得就是个笑话，他……会喜欢自己？  
从参加节目开始他就把自己伪装成alpha或beta，用了一切的方式掩盖自己的信息素味道。效果明显，并没有人发现他是omega。  
可现在他没有时间思考这个问题，他觉得他的大脑热的可以煮开水了，浑身发抖不受控制，他用最后一点力气拖着身体回了酒店房间，颤抖的手拿房卡刷了好七八次才成功。刚跨进房门，肖骁就站不稳的跌在了地上。他在地毯上蜷缩成一团，用身子摩擦着地面，可毛茸茸的地毯起不上一点作用。

陈铭在房间里洗完澡，犹豫了一下，看了看时间，九点半，他应该还没睡。  
于是他换了身便服，出门去了楼上肖骁的房间，找他聊聊自己刚加入这个战队的想法和打算。顺便……他还想看看他。  
上了楼，陈铭惊奇的发现肖骁的房门是虚掩的，不禁心里有些不满，就算安保很好，一层楼只住一个人，也不能这么大意啊。  
边想着，陈铭边推开了房门，一股甜到发腻的水蜜桃气味扑面而来，而眼前分明是蜷缩在地毯上抑制着喘息的肖骁。  
“肖骁！”陈铭惊叫一声，身体下意识的关上门，冲到肖骁身边，可陈铭的理智阻止他做下一步。他扶起肖骁让他靠在自己身上，肖骁的刘海早湿透了，贴在额头上，眼睛里不断淌出眼泪。  
他是个omega，他在发情。  
肖骁。omega。发情。陈铭的大脑嗡的一声，觉得自己身上的温度也随着肖骁身上的温度热了起来。他甩了甩脑袋，强迫自己冷静下来，说:“肖骁你再撑一下，我给你去找抑制剂，马上唔！”陈铭眼前肖骁的脸突然放大，而嘴唇上传来一股温热感。  
肖骁吻了他。  
陈铭的大脑当即停止运作的十秒钟，然后他猛地推开了肖骁。  
一切的发生都完全超出了陈铭的预期，而肖骁依然不罢休，依旧努力的往他身上贴。  
不行不行，他清醒后怎么办？  
陈铭一把抓住紧紧抱住自己肖骁，捧起他的脸，看着肖骁潮红的脸颊和泛红的眼眶，陈铭用了平生最大的理智冷静下来，问:“肖骁，你知道我是谁吗？”  
肖骁愣愣的看了他三秒，然后将头凑到了他耳边，一阵温热的气息吐在陈铭耳边:“陈铭，给我。”

肖骁根本就没有感受到时间的流逝，只觉得身体燥热的下一秒就要昏死过去，头脑无法思考，可却该死的清醒，仿佛身体所以的感官都聚集在了那几处地方。  
门好像开了，肖骁感受到外面灌进来的冷风和光，下意识的想要躲避，却被一个熟悉的身影半扶了起来。  
“肖骁！”  
是他？他怎么会来？要在平时肖骁肯定会很惊讶，可他现在根本没有惊讶的能力，看着陈铭一张一合的嘴唇，肖骁没有多想，闭上眼睛吻了上去。  
是的，肖骁很清楚都知道，自己喜欢他，喜欢陈铭，从第二季开始。这件事他没有告诉过任何人，因为他害怕输，害怕自己如果告白，会破碎那最后一丝希望。所以他静静的看着，心中那朵名为爱情的花已经茂盛无比，肖骁也在第四季拿到了BB king，他的辩论技术不断成长，可他在情感方面似乎滞留在了原地，他依然不愿面对，只敢在角落中默默的看着，一个人品尝这又甜又苦的滋味。他认真了，他会输吗？  
现在，在自己最无助的时候，最信赖的他出现了。  
肖骁也在心里犹豫着，但身体却已不可忍受，他努力攀上心上人的肩头，给野兽留下了一句及其危险的诱引的话。  
“陈铭，给我。”  
别急，我来喂饱你。

陈铭的大脑在肖骁说完后彻底失去了控制，他反手抱起肖骁，放到床上。衣服乱七八糟的堆在角落，无人理睬。  
陈铭吻上了肖骁的唇，软软的，带着浓浓的水蜜桃香。肖骁的吻技很生涩，紧张的合着嘴。陈铭用牙齿咬了一下他的嘴唇，肖骁吃痛的微张开嘴，陈铭的舌头就滑入其中，微微滑过上膛。对于一个只有自慰经验的omega，alpha的技术太过了。肖骁的身体微微颤抖，口中泄出几丝呻吟。  
一吻毕，陈铭趁着肖骁还没缓过劲来，认真的打量了眼前人一番。蜀地人生得白净，跟牛奶做的一样，胸部的红樱让陈铭不能不吻上去。  
肖骁才刚从那个吻中缓过来，胸前便传来一阵湿润温热的感觉，还带着阵阵酥麻感。依旧混沌的大脑还没明白发生了什么，陈铭的一只手就捏上来另一颗红樱。疼痛和酥麻一起传来，肖骁的眼泪一下被逼了出来。  
“别，陈铭……疼……呃啊……”  
听了肖骁的话，陈铭终于放过了那两颗红樱，转攻向下。  
发情时间持续太长，omega的前段和后端都空虚无比。肖骁实在忍受不了这种感觉，手缓缓的向下伸去。陈铭立刻觉察了他的意图，alpha的占有欲补习任何人和自己抢。他一把钳住肖骁的双手，把它们举过头顶，扣住。  
“我的。”陈铭露出一个微笑，两颗小虎牙带着满满的少年感。  
陈铭低头含住那欲望，肖骁顿时发出里一阵满意的叹谓，欲望被包裹的感觉过于美好，让肖骁一时有些恍惚。  
当陈铭给了一个深喉后，肖骁感觉身体一阵发颤，一阵白光闪过，迎来了今晚的第一个高潮。  
陈铭的嘴角沾满了白浊，他用舌头慢慢舔去，画面色情无比。  
肖骁用一只手臂挡住脸，害羞不去看那色气的画面。  
“别躲啊，你好了，我还没好呢。”  
陈铭挑逗的话语在肖骁耳边炸出一阵烟花，本来就红透的脸更是想要要滴出血来一般。陈铭看着眼前人可爱的模样，笑了一下，用手探向了后穴。  
omega的后穴在发情后早已泛滥，三根手指可以轻易的进出，但陈铭仍担心伤到肖骁，仍认真的扩张了一番。  
“唔……可、可以了……”  
肖骁说完后，陈铭才终于放心，提枪上阵。结合在一起时，两个人都发出了一声满足的叹息。  
陈铭薄荷味的信息素从一开始的不明显渐渐浓厚起来，清凉的气味降低了肖骁燥热的体温。这是他的alpha，他的。肖骁一边想着，一边主动凑上陈铭的唇，竭力的表达着爱意。  
肉体结合的水声让肖骁丝毫不敢低头，只好闭着眼睛。而一片黑暗却又让他十分没有安全感，只能紧紧搂住陈铭，一遍遍呼喊着心上人的名字。  
陈铭猛地顶上了一个凸起的点，这一下让肖骁瞬间失声尖叫起来，性器射出一股白浊，后穴猛地收紧。  
陈铭用手挪开肖骁的胳膊，逼迫他睁开眼睛。看着两人身下淫乱的景象和眼前人可爱的笑容，以及耳边那句带着热气的话语:“舒服吗？”  
肖骁的脸已经红的不像样了，此时只能怒气满满的瞪着陈铭。可在陈铭看来，这一瞪不仅丝毫没有威慑力，还反而有一种小猫咪撒娇的感觉，可爱极了。  
陈铭抱住肖骁的身体，猛地把他的身体转了一百八十度。性器埋在身体中的突然换位让肖骁叫出了声。还没反应过来，陈铭便开始了新一轮猛烈的攻击。  
“嗯啊～慢…慢一点……啊！不…不行……呃啊……”  
肖骁被顶撞的完全说不出一句完整的话，眼泪不受控制一样顺着脸颊滑下。他想微微远离来让自己好受一点，可陈铭的双手狠狠抓住了他的腰，让他无法逃脱。  
高潮来临，陈铭在肖骁的尖叫声中咬上了他的后颈。薄荷清凉的气味注入进了甜腻的水蜜桃中，甘甜清爽的味道，久久没有消散。  
陈铭看着身下昏过去的美人儿，低头在他额上落下一吻，将肖骁抱去了浴室。  
这颗心中有了你，便不再空虚。  
我爱你，每一天，你是我一生的守候。


End file.
